Di Tian
"When I lift mine hand, I can repair the defects of the sky and earth. What right dost thou have to call mine name? When I swing my arm, I can submerge the sun and moon. What right dost thou have to not kneel before me?!" '''- Chapter 399: Di Tian''' Di Tian is one of the major characters in Pursuit of the Truth. Appearance Di Tian wears a majestic emperor's robe and crown Ch. 399. He has a domineering presence that is beyond description, an aloof expression on his face, as if he was made of ice itself, and a merciless look in his eyes, as if there was not a shred of emotion in them. Most of his clones dress similarly, but their robes have different colors. The only exception is one clone that looks like an old man and wears simple robes. However, even in this form, he still has a dignified face, and his gaze is so profound that the universe seemed to be contained in it. Ch. 1122 "He had a shocking presence spreading from his body. He was like a sovereign descending upon the world, and no matter where he was, the place would end up as his territory. If he wanted to kill someone, then with just one command, that person would definitely die. If he wanted someone to stay, then he would similarly just need one command, and the world would obey him. As long as he was there, all the living would tremble... That domineering presence was one of utmost dominance and majesty. '' ''Di Tian spoke flatly. His voice was not loud. However, when his words tumbled out of his mouth, they sounded like thunder and spread in all directions, sounding as if the heavens itself was speaking. Hearing Di Tian’s calmly spoken domineering words was like facing the might of heaven itself. When he spoke, it felt like the heaven itself was interrogating all the living. '' ''And Di Tian, especially dressed in that cloak and that unique crown, looked as if he ruled over all realms and was in control of all the lives in the universe. With that supreme majesty, he looked down... His voice was not loud, but there was a will within them that allowed no dispute, no disobedience. The world had to obey. It was as if all the living had to tremble once they heard his words and must kneel down to worship. Endless respect and fear must appear in their hearts." Background Di Tian was born during the 967th aeon in Harmonious Morus Alba Ch. 1389. He along with hundreds of others chose not to sacrifice themselves building the All Spirits Hall with the members of their sect, but to continue living and achieving their own aims. With the passing of time, most lost themselves. They either gave up or forgot their original ambitions turning into existences that were neither human nor beast, until only eight remained. Among these eight was Di Tian, his senior brother, his best friend, his master and his lover. Together, the eight predicted that Harmonius Morus Alba was destined to perish. Similarly to Old Man Extermination, each sought to amass enough power to survive Harmonious Morus Alba's death, leave and continue living in a new world, pledging to resurrect the seven others if necessary. Aeon after aeon, each attempted different methods to succeed, but only Di Tian would come closest to success during Harmonius Morus Alba's last aeon.Ch. 1364 At some point, Di Tian held the identity of Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World. Su Xuan Yi, after possessing Dao Chen, fought the Sublime Paragon in the secret chamber in Dao Chen's isolation grounds in Morning Dao Sect Ch. 1110. After casting the irreversible Art of "his real self fusing into his clone" and for the price of Dao Chen's body suffering incredibly grave injuries, Su Xuan Yi destroyed the Sublime Paragon’s body. The Sublime Paragon’s gravely wounded soul managed to fled and he possessed Di Tian. Ch. 1111 Ch. 1133 As the Yellow Emperor's disciple, Di Tian invaded the Land of Berserkers with an army of Immortals after Lie Shan Xiu's disappearance. He divided Chi Shan Po's body and the land itself into five parts. When he returned, he brought a pair of babies to the Immortals. One of them was Su Ming, who seemed dead, while the other was Yu Xuan, who was alive. Ch. 403 Later, Di Tian usurped the title and position of his master, the Yellow Emperor, as the Emperor of the Immortals, took his royal blood and sealed off and divided his children Ch. 646, including Hong Luo, who he sealed inside Su Ming's soul . He came to be known as the Heavenly Emperor among the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors and the Progenitor of Great Leaf Immortal Sect. Ch. 642 Yu Xuan gradually grew up, but was taken away by Su Xuan Yi. Su Ming's body was chained, suppressed and used by the Immortals to practice their cultivation. Di Tian used a Reincarnation Art on his soul and sent it to live among the Berserkers in an illusionary world mirroring the Land of Berserkers Ch. 693. Di Tian planned to fully analyze Su Ming's body, soul and life in order to merge their life matrixes, possess him and become an Abyss Builder. Su Ming awoke from the fabricated world of Dark Mountain Tribe 36 times, but every time he was defeated by Di Tian's clones, his memory sealed and forced to start another cycle of life. 19 times he fell under Di Tian's Abyss Sword. Ch. 680 History Book 2 When Su Ming met Han Kong, he asked him to help him regain his memories. In a vision, Su Ming saw himself chained by five gigantic chains. On the severed head of the Second God of Berserkers was sitting Di Tian with aloof eyes, who said that this was Su Ming's destiny. Ch. 164 As Phantom Equal was doing a ritual to locate and communicate with Lei Chen, he was bewildered by what he saw. He told Mo Shan to never provoke Su Ming. Then a semi-transparent person wearing an emperor’s robe and crown appeared and snapped his neck effortlessly. Ch. 296 Later, Di Tian's projection clone noticed Wan Qiu's attempt to see into Su Ming’s future, but he decided to spare her. Ch. 372 When Hong Luo awakened in Su Ming's body, Di Tian's projection clone set off to find him Ch. 392. Di Tian finally caught up to him at the Mountain of Descending . The battle between them ensued Ch. 400. Di Tian casually suppressed Hong Luo's attacks Ch. 401. To restore the order, Di Tian attempted to drag Hong Luo's soul out of Su Ming's body and restore it to its original state, but Hong Luo decided to burn his soul and send his legacy, Path to Life, into Su Ming's body . When Su Ming suddenly woke up, Di Tian said that Su Ming shouldn't have awakened yet, because he still hadn't restore his body to its original state, but Su Ming refused to have his memories sealed again. Di Tian moved to put Su Ming to sleep once more, but he retailed by using the power of the First God of Berserkers. Di Tian used Soar to the White Sky to oppose it. Their power clashed and caused huge rumbling. The white sky turned into white rain that poured all over the Land of South Morning. Di Tian's clone was heavily injured and dissipated, while Su Ming teleported away using the Gate to the Void produced by Hong Luo's Art. Ch. 406 Book 3 Hong Luo's sudden appearance caused Di Tian to lose control over his plans for Su Ming. Since his clone was destroyed, it caused Su Ming to temporarily be free of his predetermined fate, allowing everything to deviate from its original course and Su Ming to act free from his reign. Ch. 477 About twenty years later, Di Tian gathered his will in two bodies in the Land of Berserkers, creating two clones of himself. A golden-robed clone was to defend the Great Leaf Immortal Sect’s branch in this land and to fight against the Evil Sect, while a purple-robed clone was to search for Su Ming. Ch. 580 Su Ming tried to ambush and kill Di Tian's clone, but Di Tian withstood Su Ming's attacks. As Di Tian tried to wipe Su Ming's memories, he failed because of the resistance from Su Ming's strong will born from experiencing the Undying and Imperishable World Ch. 588. However, after Di Tian summoned the Abyss Sword, even with the Second God of Berserkers' Arts, Su Ming still couldn't win. Only when Su Ming used the power of Destiny did he shock Di Tian, who was forced to cast Soar to the White Sky. A young woman watching their fight decided to help Su Ming. At the same time, the old xun maker intervened and saved Su Ming by relocating him away. Ch. 592 After the Eastern Wastelands Tower appeared Ch. 619, Great Leaf Immortal Sect along with other sects fought Evil Sect and its affiliates for control over it Ch. 644. During the battle, Di Tian's purple-robed clone was killed by Su Ming using the Curse Ch. 660. His golden-robed clone clashed with Su Ming, but was also destroyed Ch. 669. Di Tian controlled Su Ming's Eldest Senior Brother into fighting Su Ming, but soon lost control of him Ch. 676. As Su Ming reached great completion of the Berserker Soul Realm, Di Tian's last clone, the magical body, appeared. He said it was the 37th time this clone came to the Land of Berserkers, but it would be the last because there were more changes than ever before and it was also the only time Su Ming was able to destroy all his clones Ch. 679. They battled. Di Tian miscalculated Su Ming's strength because of the latter having awakened a countless number of times in the Candle Dragon's Undying and Imperishable World . The Berserkers were so impressed by Su Ming's power that they were willing to die with him. Di Tian saw a rebirth of the Berserker Tribe's soul and wanted to kill them all, but the old xun maker appeared, stopped him and made Su Ming relive his reincarnation Ch. 684. Di Tian's clone was destroyed after Su Ming entered Life Cultivation and used the Curse again against him Ch. 689. Book 4 As Di Tian was taking a nap near a lake, Su Ming was fighting against Ecang's will to create a clone in Sui Chen Zi's illusionary world. Su Ming correctly guessed Di Tian still had a hold on him and decided to burn his soul in order to force Di Tian out of himself, which caused Su Ming's real body in the Immortal's galaxy to start decaying. Di Tian was angered, but he refused to cut his connection with Su Ming. He still needed Su Ming's real body and his soul was connected to Su Ming's. If Su Ming died, then he would be injured badly and his cultivation level would no longer increase. Ultimately, Di Tian gave in and broke his control over Su Ming's soul. Ch. 831 While Su Ming made a breakthrough to Lunar Kalpa Realm, Di Tian was on one of two rotating planets beyond the Rune sealing Su Ming's real body. Su Ming yearned for his real physical and this yearning reached his real body in the Immortal's galaxy in True Morning Dao World. The Immortals acted and suppressed Su Ming's real body. Su Ming attempted once more to move his real body by using Three Mountains Illuminating the Moon, but Di Tian managed to stop him. Ch. 1018 Book 5 A war started between the Immortals' Union and Morning Dao Sect. Di Tian formed an alliance with Saint Defier, mostly to get help in becoming an Abyss Builder. In one of the battles, Di Tian, Bai Feng and Zhang Ji Dao were discussing among themselves in the background. Zhang Ji Dao was uncertain over Su Xuan Yi's aims and decided to ask Di Tian, but Di Tian only indifferently dismissed Su Xuan Yi as a madman hell-bent on reviving the Abyss Builders and restoring the Fifth True World. Su Ming was participating as Dao Kong and his prowess were noticed by the three of them. Zhang Ji Dao asked Di Tian if Dao Kong was Su Xuan Yi's son, but Di Tian answered that the Predecessor of Dao Ocean had denied it. Losing his interest in Dao Kong, Zhang Ji Dao sent a soul thread to possess him, but he escaped through a crack in space. Zhang Ji Dao considered Dao Kong dead and left with the others. Ch. 1124 Over a month later, a gigantic origin of the Light of Extreme Darkness appeared near the border of the Immortals' Union, which drew the attention of Di Tian, Bai Feng and Zhang Ji Dao. Zhang Ji Dao coveted it for himself and convinced Di Tian to help him by persuading him that with it in his hands it would increase Di Tian's chances of possessing Su Ming's real body Ch. 1129. Di Tian ordered the Immortal Union to surround the area, while Zhang Ji Dao took control over the Light of Extreme Darkness. Soon after, Xing Ji Dao's clone descended. Di Tian was thrilled and went to greet him. Ch. 1131 Xing Ji Dao had come with Lord Saint Defier's orders to help him. Di Tian manifested the altar with Su Ming's real body. They started the process by using a treasure Lord Saint Defier Fei Hua specifically created to help Di Tian and Zhang Ji Dao's Light of Extreme Darkness guarding his soul. Ch. 1132 As Di Tian started the possession, a powerful presence erupted from Su Ming's "real body". Zhang Ji Dao recognized it as the One Billion Corpse Soul Seal. With grave expressions, both Saint Defier's Greatmasters retreated in haste. Di Tian couldn't escape from the explosion and died yelling Su Xuan Yi's name. Ch. 1136 Many days after destructive whirlwinds started raging in True Morning Dao World, Di Tian in a crown and crimson emperor’s robe woke up in one of the worlds in Yin Death Region. He wasn't surprised that his soul fragment failed in the Life Changing Art. It was just a test to find out Su Xuan Yi's plans. The experience had allowed him to understand the basics of the Avacaniya Realm. He told the other Three Sovereigns and Four Emperors that it still wasn't time to go out. He wanted to let Su Xuan Yi continue with his plans to change the world outside. Ch. 1144 Book 6 When Su Ming entered Yin Death Vortex and descended to the Land of Berserkers after possessing True Morning Dao World, Di Tian sensed him, but chose to ignore him. It was still not time for him to act. He was waiting for Dark Dawn and Saint Defier's descent and Arid Triad's destruction. 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, Di Tian and the Three Sovereigns and Four Emperors finally woke up, just as the other old monsters from previous aeons. Ch. 1358 50 years later, according to their pledge and promise, they gave up their souls to Di Tian, since he had been able to surpass all of their achievements in this last aeon and had the highest probability of succeeding in their plan of surviving Harmonious Morus Alba's death, leaving and starting over in a new world, where he would resurrect them. Their souls empowered Di Tian and granted him several lives, but their disappearance made him let out a roar of madness and shed tears for their loss. Di Tian had for countless years chosen to understand Su Ming through meditation and finally revealed that his Life Matrix had fused with Su Ming's. His normal presence gradually faded from his body, and after a long while, when he released it again, it was incredibly similar and could practically be said to be the exact same as Su Ming’s. He had chosen to copy Su Ming. Su Ming's success would be his own. If Su Ming succeed in surviving Harmonious Morus Alba's death, Di Tian would also survive, follow and possess him. As Su Ming fought Old Man Extermination, Extermination used an Art to designate Su Ming as Xuan Zang's offering. Xuan Zang's finger moved to grab Su Ming, killing him and injuring Di Tian due to them sharing the same Life Matrix Ch. 1373. Di Tian did his utmost to maintain their Life Matrix and resurrected Su Ming, paying with the life force and the souls of his friends each time Ch. 1374. Su Ming was killed and resurrected several times until Di Tian had only his own life force remaining Ch. 1375. After Harmonious Morus Alba's death and the death of everyone on it, mad with grief, Su Ming chose to possess Xuan Zang, entering the illusionary world of Xuan Zang's memories and starting a battle of possession. Because of their shared Life Matrix, Di Tian followed him into the illusionary world. In the illusionary world of Ancient Zang, Di Tian entered the body of the Second Prince of Ancient Zang. The Second Prince considered Di Tian a part of himself, whom he had sent to disturb the Third Prince's, Su Ming's, journey, and was angered by Di Tian's refusal to merge with him. Di Tian only scornfully laughed at him convinced that this world was fake, before being sealed inside the Second Prince's right eye. When Su Ming sounded his Dao Spirit Voice, his Life Matrix separated from Di Tian's and Di Tian heard his voice. However this did not make Di Tian angry, he was happy and exhilarated, because Su Ming's appearance made him even more certain of his beliefs, that everything around him was fake . The Second Prince fought and was injured by Su Ming on the Tree of Dao Verification, before arriving in Hao Hao's world. Powers Di Tian was a Sublime Paragon in the Third Step in Harmonious Morus Alba's world. The Second Prince was at the fifth level of Dao Spirit Realm, only a step away from becoming a Dao Paragon. Using arts from the Asura Clan, he could erupt with the power of a Dao Paragon. Soar to the White Sky is a powerful divine ability used by Di Tian. A brilliant white glare shots out from the caster's right hand into the sky. The endless amount of white light gathers together to form a white sun. The caster's left hand symbolizes the power to soar, while the right hand symbolizes the sky. Abyss Sword is a long violet sword. It had the majestic might of an emperor spreading out from within it, as if all swords in its presence would have to bow down and worship it Ch. 590. It could turn into nine swords that formed a sword Rune . Nine Planetary Punishment is a divine ability casted by using the power of nine planets surrounding and suppressing Yin Death Region. It can shoot up to eighteen powerful rays of punishment. Ch. 682 Reference List Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters